


Szilveszter

by Sayuri_23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_23/pseuds/Sayuri_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikebukuro, mint mindig ma is igazán zajos. Főképp, mivel ma az év utolsó napja volt. Shizuo, miután befejezte az behajtást, magányosan és irritáltan lépkedett a város kivilágított utcáin. Kezeit zsebre téve, szájában az elengedhetetlen nikotinhenger füstölgött. Reménykedett benne, hogy a mai nap végre csendes lesz... már amennyire egy ikeruburói nap csendes lehet. Titkon azt kívánta, bárcsak ne járna erre egy bizonyos illető fehér bundagalléros, fekete kabátban. Ám, ahogy egész életében, így most sem volt szerencsés. Izaya mosolya már messziről fénylett, akárcsak borotvaléves pengéje, melyet a fiú felé tartott hetykén.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szilveszter

**Author's Note:**

> Első fanfic, melyet itt - meg amúgy is - posztolok.  
> Egy rövidke Shizaya, amelyet egy 30 napos kihívás keretén belül írtam. Kellemes olvasást~! :3

Ikebukuro, mint mindig ma is igazán zajos. Főképp, mivel ma az év utolsó napja volt. Shizuo, miután befejezte az behajtást, magányosan és irritáltan lépkedett a város kivilágított utcáin. Kezeit zsebre téve, szájában az elengedhetetlen nikotinhenger füstölgött. Reménykedett benne, hogy a mai nap végre csendes lesz... már amennyire egy ikeruburói nap csendes lehet. Titkon azt kívánta, bárcsak ne járna erre egy bizonyos illető fehér bundagalléros, fekete kabátban. Ám, ahogy egész életében, így most sem volt szerencsés. Izaya mosolya már messziről fénylett, akárcsak borotvaléves pengéje, melyet a fiú felé tartott hetykén.

\- III-ZAAA-YAAAH!! - mordult fel, mint medve, melyet téli álmából zavarnak fel. Utálta ezt a látványt, azt kívánta, bárcsak sose létezne ilyen gonosz a világon.

A közelben árválkodó szerencsétlen stoptábla sem úszta meg, hogy ne vegyen részt Izaya meleg fogadtatásában - Shizuo két mancsát rátéve "gyökerestől" kitépte a tiltótáblát és máris kergetni kezdte a másikat.

\- Mit keresel Ikebukuróban?! Megmondtam, hogy be ne tedd ide a lábadat mégegyszer!! - hangzott a már-már megszokottá vált mondat, melyet Izaya meg is jegyzet Shizuo számára:  
\- Nyaaj, Shizu-chan! Olyan egyhangú vagy, mindig ez a "mit keresel itt? megmondtam, hogy ne gyere ide" szöveg... már unom. Igazán kitalálhatnál már mást is. Ez nem valami kreatív~.

Shizuo számára egy a kis megjegyzése csak tovább növelte irdatlan haragját és megfeszített izmokkal, könnyű szerrel a "drága vendége" után dobta nemrég szerzett fegyverét. Természetesen Izayának nem esett nehezére a tábla kikerülése, hisz' annyi év után már igazán hozzászokott ezekhez, könnyedén olvasott már Shizu-chanja mozdulataiból.

\- Eh~ ez igazán nem szép, pont most, amikor direkt miattad jöttem~

\- Na ne hülyéskedj!! Izaya-kuun!!

A macska-egér párharc tovább folytatódott a város utcáin, kisebb-nagyobb károkat okozva. Hol egy autómata, hol egy postaláda repült a levegőben s hangos puffanással csapódott a betonfalakba. Áh, a megszokott ikebukurói hangok...

\- Tudod, Shizu-chan. - kezdte mondókáját a feketehajú, ám a másik kevésbé figyelt rá - Mindjárt éjfél~!

\- És?! - kiáltotta válaszként

\- És?? Tudod te, milyen nap van ma, hmm Shizu-chan?

\- Ne hívj Shizu-channak!!

Izaya ügyet sem vetve Shizuo előző mondatára, folytatta:  
\- Ma van December 31-ke, azaz - kisebb szünetet tartott, még kikerült egy feléje röpülő közlekedési táblát - azaz Szilveszter!

" _Szilveszter...mm.._ " ismételte el gondolatban Izaya szavait. Nem igazán mond neki sokat ez a szó. Egy ugyanolyan nap, mint a többi és csak annyiban különleges, hogy a másik napról kezdte egyel nagyobb számú évszámot kell írni a dátumban. Az ünneplés sosem volt az ő világa, talán már nem is emlékszik arra, hogy mikor is ünnepelte utóljára a Szilvesztert... " _Mikor is volt már?_ "

Izaya nem sokáig hagyta gondolataiban, mert egyszer csak hirtelen 180 fokos irányt váltott és üldözője felé vette az irányt. Márcsak 2-3 méterre lehetett tőle, mikor széles, ám ravasz mosoly húzódótt végig ajkain.

\- Tudod, Shizu-chan, ilyenkor az emberek azokkal ünnepelnek, akik kedvesek számukra. - mondta gúnyosan, miközben megállt támadója előtt, persze tisztes távolságot tartva. - Milyen érzés olyannal ünnepelned, együtt lenned, akit— - az utolsó szavai már belevesztek a hirtelen egész Ikebukurót bebortó hatalmas tűzvirágok robbanásának hangjaiba.


End file.
